Sweet Birthday
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Le 22ème anniversaire de Lightning approche à grands pas et sa colocataire se fait une joie de préparer la fête au cours de laquelle elle compte bien montrer ses ressentiments par rapport à la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux roses.


**Petite pause dans ma fanfiction en cours (Les Orphelins), pour poster un one-shot, amoureux tout plein. L'histoire se passe à la suite du réveil de Fang et Vanille de leur stase cristalline, et ne croise pas l'univers du monde que j'ai créé pour ma fiction. A noter que cet écrit est "rated M", donc pour le coup, veuillez cacher les petits enfants en bas âges, n 'étant que très peu au courant des pratiques..amoureuses x) J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour une personne en particulier, qui se reconnaîtra sans doute, et à qui je souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire ;) 3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que tout cela vous plaise.**

**Sweet Birthday**

Il était sûr qu'habiter en colocation avec une jeune brune, à l'accent hispanique et au caractère imprévisible était un tant soi peu romantique. Cependant, cette belle demoiselle aux yeux verts, avait, en plus de ses quelques qualités physique, un attrait étonnant pour la provocation ainsi que les moqueries en tout genre. C'était un des points négatifs que lui trouvait Lightning. En plus de son imprévisibilité, de son excitation trop présente et parfois, de ses protestations quand elle n'arrivait pas à la joindre au téléphone.

« -Fang, est ce que tu es sûre que..

-Cesse un peu de râler, je te dis que ce sera parfait » assura la brunette.

Mais alors que le Sergent Farron était à peine rentrée de sa fatigante journée, où monter la garde ne suffisait plus, et où elle avait dut encore combattre montagnes de monstres, son amie brune l'avait brusquement secoué, lui rappelant l'arrivée prochaine de son 22ème anniversaire. Soupirant de l'éternelle fougue que montrait Fang en discontinu, elle avait bien sûr refusé de célébrer l'événement, prétextant un nombre incalculables de choses à faire. Mais la brunette n'avait rien voulu entendre, et avait appelé ses amis afin d'organiser une fête à la hauteur du soldat, qui soupirait lentement en se promettant de rester calme.

Il était vrai que le caractère de Fang était totalement contraire au sien. Elle qui préférait nettement se renfermer dans son coin et profiter d'une tranquillité qu'elle savait de courte durée, la brune trouvait son bonheur dans l'animation, et une fête d'anniversaire n'allait que plus l'enchanter. Surtout que depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez Lightning, la jeune femme ne cessait de préparer divers événements, accompagné de la tenante du bar de Bodhum. Il était donc sûr que cet anniversaire allait être festif, totalement déjanté et complètement alcoolisé par les soins de la brunette, qui s'en réjouissait déjà.

Les deux colocataires avait passées les deux jours précédents, débattant sur la préparation de la fête, jugeant si oui ou non, les invités serait contraints d'y participer financièrement. Et à la grande surprise de Lightning, Fang se proposa de payer toutes les dépenses, assurant parfaitement son rôle de préparatrice et répliquant que cela constituerait une partie de ses cadeaux. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une journée avant la date fatidique, et Lightning était toujours aussi désespérée vis à vis de l'agitation de la Pulsienne. Cette dernière avait bientôt fini les préparatifs, mais n'était pas encore satisfaite. Et c'était donc elle qui avait accompagné notre soldat pour une sortie shopping, que cette dernière n'appréciait, bien sûr, pas.

Serah avait bien tentée de pousser sa sœur aînée à intégrer l'idée qu'une fille se devait d'avoir des monticules de vêtements dans son armoire, mais la jeune femme répliquait toujours, sur le fait que cette recherche constante était d'un ennui mortel qu'elle ne pouvait que très peu supporter. Mais la nécessité s'imposant, il fallait trouver une tenue de soirée adaptée au Sergent, qui comme à son habitude, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et les goûts de Fang en matière de vêtements étant réduits aux décolletés plongeants et aux robes courte, cela ne semblait pas la rassurer, bien au contraire.

Et elle était donc là, à moitié nue dans une cabine, s'habillant au bon vouloir de la brunette qui avait organisé tout ce pourquoi elle se trouvait là, regardant le reflet de son corps dans un miroir fait pour l'usage. Tout ce qu'elle portait était des sous-vêtements de couleur sombres, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau d'albâtre. Son corps était délicieusement sculpté, notamment grâce aux entraînements dont elle faisait l'objet, et tout ce qu'elle gardait était un léger pendentif métallique, dont le symbole la représentait totalement. L'éclair.

« - C'est bon ? Tu te décide à t'habiller ? »

La jeune femme blonde sursauta, tournant sa tête vers le faisceau de lumière s'infiltrant à travers le peu d'espace entre le rideau et la cabine. Elle remarqua l'œil de son amie l'épiant malicieusement et se dépêcha de tirer le rideau d'un coup sec.

« -Je te jure que si tu continue à me regarder comme ça je te...

-C'est bon te froisse pas ! » la coupa Fang, trépignant à moitié d'impatience à l'idée de voir le soldat dans la tenue qu'elle lui avait proposée.

La seule chose qui gênait véritablement la soldat, c'était cette étrange manie que Fang avait à se montrer presque nue devant elle. Cette dernière, ne s'excusait pas, car elle ne voyait simplement pas où était le mal à exposer des courbes. Mais cela était devenu déstabilisant lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la salle bain, une matinée où Lightning prenait sa douche. La seule chose qui séparait alors son corps nu de la vision de Fang n'était que le simple rideau de douche, bleu, et quelque peu transparent. La jeune femme blonde avait naturellement menacée son amie d'une mort imminente qu'elle lui donnerait bien volontiers en sortant, et Fang avait alors répondu, sur son ton habituel.

« -Et si je ne me décidais pas à sortir ? »

Le soldat avait alors hurlé la disparition immédiate de la Pulsienne, qui s'était éclipsée dans un éclat de rire. Taquiner Lightning était en vérité très tentant pour la brunette, qui redoublait parfois d'effort afin d'attirer son attention. Et puis, qui ne se serait pas extasié devant une beauté pareille, et encore plus, lorsque celle-ci rougissait de gêne ?

« - Et dire que je fais tout ça pour toi...se plaignit Fang, assise sur un des fauteuils faisant face aux cabines.

-Je te rappelle que je n'ai rien demandé » déclara la blonde, depuis sa cabine.

La Pulsienne soupira, ses jambes s'agitant, se croisant et se décroisant, dut à son excitation. Elle se stoppa cependant, en un quart de seconde, son regard comblé par la silhouette de la jeune femme sortant enfin de la cabine d'essayage.

« -Light...tu es... » balbutia t-elle, ne pouvant finir sa phrase, tant elle était bouche bée.

Magnifique était le mot et Fang se félicita intérieurement de son choix. Lightning portait une robe longue, lui arrivant aux chevilles non sans pour autant les cacher. C'était une belle création faite de tissus violacés, se nouant au niveau de la taille en une simple rose. Des pétales violettes remontaient également le long de la poitrine de la jeune femme, ajoutant un côté élégant, accentué par le décolleté, ni trop profond ni trop court. Elle avait assortit sa tenue avec des gants en soie, de couleur violettes eux aussi, lui remontant jusqu'à mi-bras. Son poignet droit, enfin, était affublé d'une nouvelle rose, bleutée, sous forme de bracelet. Elle portait, de plus, de simples ballerines à talons, de la même teinte que le reste.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, madame la styliste en tout genre ? Demanda Light.

-J'en pense que ta sœur va devenir folle.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je réussis à t'habiller encore mieux qu'elle n'y arrive. » répondit-elle, un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme sourit elle aussi, au compliment, puis pensant à la tête déconfite qu'afficherait Serah lorsqu'elle la verrait ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, adressant un regard reconnaissant à son amie et à « son sens inné de la mode » comme elle le disait.

* * *

C'était le jour J, et la jeune femme en venait finalement à regretter d'avoir laissée Fang s'occuper de tout. Elle était incapable de s'attendre à quoi que ce soit, et ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui lui était réservée. Sachant que cet anniversaire ne pourrait être pire que le précédent, elle tenta de se réconforter à cette idée. Puis la jeune femme brune attira son attention, alors qu'elle était en train de dévorer son petit déjeuner, qu'elle avait préalablement bien chocolaté.

« -Allô, Cocoon à Light ?

-Désolée..j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

-Je disais que tu ne te montre pas très curieuse par rapport à ce soir. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je t'ai achetée ou ce que j'ai préparé ? Demanda Fang, vaguement intriguée par l'absence de son amie.

-J'y pensais justement..avoua le soldat. Je suis un peu anxieuse à vrai dire.

-Anxieuse ? Tu ne me fait plus confiance Sunshine ? »

Lui faisant les yeux doux, elle fit sourire la blonde. D'un de ces sourires, indiquant non seulement une profonde confiance, mais une grande amitié les liant l'une à l'autre.

« -Bien sûr que si Fang. »

La Fang en question, ravie par la réponse du soldat se leva alors, finissant son café à la va-vite. Elle monta les escaliers accèdent à l'étage et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un short court, et d'un t-shirt bleu clair laissant apparaître une de ses épaules découverte. D'un signe de la main, elle indiqua à son hôte qu'elle partait régler de nouveaux préparatifs pour la soirée à venir. Elle claqua la porte et Lightning se retrouva alors seule, une tartine en main, et ne sachant plus quoi penser de l'attitude de sa colocataire. « Elle aurait au moins pu m'amener » pensa t-elle.

Mordant à nouveau dans son pain, à l'accent sucré, elle réfléchit alors encore à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Fang allait sûrement revenir les bras chargés de bouteilles, de plats qu'elle avait fait commander à partir d'un traiteur, et certains de ses amis du bar se joindrait à elle pour le transport. Les NORA s'occuperait sans doute de l'ambiance, musicalement parlant, ainsi que les accessoires de décorations. Restait les invités, sa petite sœur et son fiancé, Vanille, Hope et également Sazh et son fils. Tout ce beau monde avec qui Lightning s'entendait maintenant à merveille, ou presque, depuis l'épisode L'Cie, et qui allait donc rythmer cette soirée d'anniversaire.

Le soldat but une gorgée de café, s'interrogeant sur les possibles cadeaux qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Elle avait bien dit à Fang qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'une soirée où elle pourrait revoir tout le monde, mais l'obstination de la brune n'ayant pas de limite, elle avait rappelée tout le monde, en précisant bien de ne « rien oublier ». Ce qui avait couvert de honte Lightning, qui l'était déjà bien assez à l'approche de la soirée en son honneur.

Toujours était-il que la jeune femme finit par achever son déjeuner, et, comme Fang l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, se dirigea à l'étage. Ouvrant sa penderie, elle se choisit des vêtements pour la journée, et sortit également sa robe pourpre, qu'elle enfilerait le soir venu, la laissant sur son lit. Prenant place dans la salle de bain, elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller lorsqu'un bout de papier posé près de la glace la stoppa. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, avisa l'écriture sur celui ci, et se mit naturellement à soupirer, et sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Hello Sunshine ! Avoue que je te manquait déjà, pas vrai ? Alors pour remédier à cet horrible sentiment qu'est l'abandon, je laisse un petit mot, mignon tout plein. C'est peu consolant mais je laisse ton imagination s'activer pour le reste. Ne pense pas trop à moi en prenant ta douche ! »

Remettant le mot à sa place, la jeune femme se déshabilla alors, à peine plus troublée qu'elle ne l'était lorsque Fang la regardait en cachette. Elle laissa sa chemise de nuit tomber à terre, et révélant son corps nu et parfait, elle enjamba le bac de sa douche. Prise de frissons, elle régla d'abord l'eau chaude, puis rapidement la froide afin d'obtenir température adéquate. Puis elle se détendit. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, dont les formes à elles seules étaient objet de fantasme, et la jeune femme voulant profiter de la caresse du liquide passa sa tête sous le jet, laissant le calme et la tranquillité l'assaillir.

Cette brune la fatiguait décidément beaucoup trop. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle vivait avec elle et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait changée sur aucun points. Toujours aussi libre, toujours aussi irresponsable, toujours aussi...craquante. Car il était vrai qu'après multiples excès de colère de sa part, Lightning s'était finalement habitué au caractère de brune. Que ce soit son habitude à la taquiner, ou encore le fait qu'elle ne lui fasse plaisir que lorsqu'elle-même le voulait vraiment. Fang était véritablement un phénomène, mais le simple fait de vivre avec elle semblait être une accommodation dont elle ne se voyait plus se passer.

Se vidant la tête, tout en se savonnant, elle resta quelques minutes dans la chaleur et la vapeur dégagée avant de sortir et de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Se séchant rapidement et dénouant ses cheveux, elle sortit de la pièce afin de s'habiller dans sa chambre et de se préparer à passer le reste de la journée à flâner comme elle le faisait souvent lors de ses jours de congé.

* * *

Lorsque Fang rentra, enfin, comme prévu les bras remplis de cartons de préparation, il était déjà assez tard. La fête allait commencer dans moins d'une heure et rien n'était pour le moment prêt, ce qui agaça passablement la jeune femme blonde. Elle comptait donc sur l'excitation légendaire de son amie pour que tout soit fait dans les meilleurs délais, c'était dire, tout de suite.

La Pulsienne se mit alors à l'œuvre, déballant plusieurs gobelets de couleur rouges et installant plusieurs bouteilles de part et d'autres du bar. En quelques minutes, le buffet fut mis en place, sans que Lightning ne lève le petit doigt. Fang l'avait bien évidemment stoppé, en lui disant que c'était « sa » journée, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas à s'occuper de tout cela. Après quoi, elle appela les membres du NORA qui débarquèrent afin de de régler les éclairages, la playlist musicale ainsi que le nouveau positionnement des meubles pour accueillir une piste de danse.

Lightning n'était bien sûr pas d'accord sur ce dernier point, et Fang avait dut intervenir une nouvelle fois, prouvant bien à la jeune femme que l'espace serait limité si on ne déplaçait rien. Cette dernière s'en alla à l'extérieur, sachant de tout façon que cette tête de mule n'écouterait pas ses ordres, et attendit que les quatre personnes s'en aillent pour revenir. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle avisa les colonnes de lumière près de la porte d'entrée ainsi que les ronds de lumière se dessinant sur le parquet, provenant d'un luminaire positionné tout près. Il y avait également un ordinateur relié à deux énormes enceintes, jouant pour le moment une musique choisie par les soins de Fang. Cette dernière d'ailleurs était gentiment assise sur un des tabourets se trouvant près du bar, et buvait gentiment un premier verre, que Lightning jugea être du soda. L'alcool allait attendre apparemment. La brune se retourna vers la revenante, l'interrogeant du regard.

« -Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dit ? C'est pas si terrible, non ?

-Tout ce que j'en dit, c'est qu'on va finir par être en retard » répondit son vis à vis, jetant un œil à la pendule dans sa cuisine.

Fang fit de même, et se leva d'un bond de son siège, poussant le Sergent jusqu'aux escaliers. Chacune des deux femmes partirent alors dans leur chambres respectives, enfiler leur tenue de soirée. Le soldat eut encore bien du mal à s'habiller de sa robe, dont le tissu s'entrecroisait sans vraiment la guider. Elle y passa donc plus d'un quart d'heure et fut donc finalement rejointe par Fang lorsqu'elle enfilait ses gants. La brune passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et voyant que son amie ne se trouvait pas à moitié nue, choisie d'entrer.

Lightning reluqua la Pulsienne de haut en bas. Elle portait une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas accroché, faisant contraste avec la peau mâte de la jeune femme ainsi qu'avec ses cheveux de jais qui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Pour le bas, la brunette avait opté pour un jean sombre, qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses formes ainsi que des chaussures de couleur violacé, portant hommage à la robe de son amie.

Elle attendit que celle-ci ait finit d'apporter touche finale à sa tenue avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, l'intimant à la rejoindre. La blonde s'exécuta et à la demande de Fang, elle ferma les yeux. La brune fixa l'objet de son désir, refusant de craquer face au visage de l'ange qui se livrait à elle, littéralement.

« Ne bouge pas d'un cil.. » la prévient-elle.

Avec dextérité elle appliqua un trait d'eye-liner sur la paupière droite de la jeune femme, puis passa à la gauche, rapidement, avant que ses tremblements n'augmentent. Lightning ouvrit ses yeux, après quoi, rencontrant les orbes vertes de la brunette, qui semblait brièvement intimidée et...calme.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-N...Non, c'est juste... »balbutia t-elle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre le total contrôle de ses pensées, qui vagabondaient ça et là. Les yeux de son amie, pareil à deux océans, la fixait sans relâche attendant la raison de cette soudaine gêne. Fang sourit alors, l'air désolé se peignant sur son visage et le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« -Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû engager un strip-teaseur, non ? »

Les yeux du Sergent s'agrandirent de surprise, face à la nouvelle déclaration de la Pulsienne, qui avait retrouvée son côté taquin.

« -Fang..s'il te plaît..dis moi que tu plaisante... »

* * *

Les invités étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures et la fête battait son plein dans la demeure du Sergent Farron. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs de la chance d'habiter en retrait des autres maisons, ainsi le bruit qu'elle pourrait faire ne dérangerait personne. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement illuminée par les cercles de lumières, accentués par la boule miroitante tournant depuis le plafond. Et toute ces illuminations multicolores montraient la voie sur la piste de danse qu'avait emménagé Fang et les NORA en fin d'après-midi. Accompagné de musiques digne de ce nom, certains s'était laissés emporter par l'ambiance festive qui régnait, et plusieurs personnes se déhanchait maintenant, suivant la mélodie jouée.

Vanille, jeune rouquine qui comme Fang avait des antécédents turbulents et une excitation à revendre, tentait d'apprendre quelques pas à Hope, dont la timidité l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de la soirée. La sœur cadette de Lightning, Serah, dansait elle aussi près du couple d'adolescents, saluant parfois son petit ami accoudé au bar, près de sa grande sœur.

« -Light, à propos du mariage...

-Dis un mot de plus à ce sujet et je t'étrangle Snow. Juste...pas ce soir. » lui répondit-elle fermement.

Levant ses mains au ciel, il tendit son verre alcoolisé, trinquant avec sa future belle-sœur qui ne voulait l'être. Mais ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider et Serah avait fait son choix, alors elle s'y plierait, veillant cependant au bien être de celle qui avait partagée sa vie, de longues années durant.

La musique se coupa et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement. La blonde s'inquiéta d'une coupure de courant, mais son doute fut rapidement balayé lorsqu'elle vit Fang, de l'autre côté du bar, soulevant l'énorme gâteau qui lui était destiné. Un sourire fendit le visage du Sergent sans qu'elle-même ne le maîtrise. L'éternelle musique d'anniversaire se fit à peine entendre parmi les applaudissements des convives, accueillant la pièce maîtresse du repas. Fang déposa le dessert près de son amie, qui se fit rapidement aveugler par les flashs des appareils photos.

Elle prit malgré tout le temps d'observer le gâteau. C'était une pièce faite de chocolat, noir d'après Lightning, monté sur deux couches de biscuits croquants. Sur sa surface, plusieurs motifs était dessiné à la crème chantilly, dont celui reconnaissable du pendentif qu'elle portait, puis, tout au milieu, une plaque en pâte d'amande où était joliment écrit le prénom du soldat, accompagné du célèbre « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Les bougies annonçait son âge tandis que d'autres lançaient des feux d'artifices, de différentes teintes mais roses pâles pour la plupart.

La voix de Fang la sortit de sa contemplation. La jeune femme brune leva son verre en direction de son amie, et ses camarades l'imitèrent. Une clameur s'éleva parmi les invités, et ils souhaitèrent bientôt tous son anniversaire au soldat, totalement prise au dépourvue. Chacun vint, par la suite, apporter ses cadeaux à l'hôte, dont les yeux brillaient encore d'émotion. Elle remercia intérieurement la brunette qui avait prit le temps d'organiser la soirée, et avisant son cadeau se mit à sourire intensément.

« - Je dois en conclure que tu n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi m'acheter » demanda la blonde, observant le chocobo blanc que venait de lui offrir son amie.

Fang acquiesça, un peu gênée par un cadeau tellement hors de propos. Mais le baiser que déposa Lightning sur sa joue lui fit comprendre que ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée. Loin de là.

«-Merci Fang. Merci pour tout. » lui murmura t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, afin que la musique ne couvre pas sa voix.

Rejoignant sa petite sœur toujours en train de danser, elle l'embrassa également, et se joint à elle pour la danse suivante, accompagnée de Hope, Vanille et Sazh dont le petit garçon semblait réellement s'amuser. Ils dansèrent alors, jusqu'à ce que les connaissances les plus jeunes s'éclipsent en vue de l'heure, plutôt tardive. Il ne restait alors que les deux sœurs Farron sur la piste, mais lorsque le disque changea pour laisser place à une nouvelle chanson, Snow vint rejoindre sa fiancée, prenant la place de Lightning.

Cette dernière recherchant un nouveau partenaire du regard, n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps. En effet, la brunette la rejoignit à son tour, calquant ses mouvements sur le rythme de la musique, et se positionna face à la blonde, affichant un sourire malicieux. La chanson les entraînait toutes deux dans une danse énergique, à la sensualité débordante.

« -Toujours pas le sens du rythme Light. »

Sur ces mots, Fang attrapa sa partenaire par la taille, ce qui la gêna passablement, avant de la retourner pour se trouver collé à son dos. Suivant la cambrure de l'ange mauve, la brune tenta de caler sa respiration sur la sienne pour mieux maîtriser les mouvements de son bassin. La musique continuait de se jouer et la danse des deux jeunes femmes semblait s'adapter parfaitement. Lightning, l'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, ne trouvait finalement rien à redire à la situation. Elle suivait les courbes de Fang frôlant son dos, non sans qu'une rapide chaleur ne lui monte à la tête. Les mains de la femme à la peau mâte qui se maintenait alors sur la taille de la blonde descendirent un peu plus bas, s'arrêtant au niveau des hanches, s'accrochant au Sergent pour la ramener plus près d'elle. Encore plus près.

Le souffle de la brunette atteignit bientôt la nuque de Lightning, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise, mais s'adaptant à la situation présente, elle continua de danser. Ce ne fus que les paroles même de la chanson qui la firent réagir. Tout cela représentait ses sentiments en ce moment même, mais le fait de véritablement le réaliser l'embarrassait horriblement.

_« Sometimes I'm scared I suppose. If you ever let me go. I would fall apart. If you break my heart. So just take my body. And don't stop the party »_

_« Parfois je suis effrayée, je suppose. Si jamais tu me laissais partir. Je m'effondrerais. Si tu brise mon cœur. Alors prends mon corps. Et n'arrête pas la fête. »_

« -Fang...arrête.., demanda t-elle

-Arrêter..quoi ? » Lui répondit la brune, naturellement.

Se détachant de l'emprise de son amie, ainsi que de son souffle brûlant qui se posait doucement sur son cou, elle laissa ses mains effectuer une dernière caresse sur ses hanches avant de quitter la piste pour le bar. Laissant sa partenaire, à peine étonnée, moitié séduite et moitié attirée à l'espièglerie.

* * *

Cette soirée avait été menée à bien, et tout le monde était enfin partit. Lightning se mit à souffler, relâchant ses nerfs. La fête était belle et bien terminée, et rien n'empêchait plus la jeune femme d'aller se coucher après cette soirée, bien que superbe mais véritablement longue. Elle rejoignit d'abord la salle de bain, se démaquillant tranquillement, effaçant les traits que Fang avait dessiné. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas revue sa colocataire depuis qu'elle l'avait laissée sur la piste. Cette chanson l'avait étrangement rebutée à continuer la danse, et elle regrettait un peu d'avoir abandonnée son amie ainsi. Celle-ci devait sûrement s'être effondrée dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude, pour y dormir comme un loir.

La jeune femme prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre dont la porte ouverte laissait entrevoir son lit, ainsi que la peluche chocobo posée sur ses oreillers. Elle s'avança, et prenant l'oiseau dans ses bras, se mit à le caresser de son index. Les grands yeux de la créature était teinté d'un éclat vert qu'elle s'imagina un instant être celui des yeux de la brune.

« -Tu sais que j'adorerais être à la place de cette peluche.. »

La voix de Fang s'éleva derrière elle, mais elle n'eut le temps de se retourner que la brunette emprisonnait sa taille de ses bras. La blonde essaya vainement de se défaire de son emprise, mais contrairement à la danse qu'elles avaient partagée, la Pulsienne ne semblait vouloir se détacher du corps de Lightning. Bien au contraire. La maintenant immobile, elle remonta son bras droit, et d'un doigt tourna le menton du soldat, afin que son visage puisse faire face au sien.

La jeune femme blonde rencontra les yeux émeraude de sa colocataire, et leur éclat pétillant, indiquant que l'excitation de son vis-à-vis était à son maximum. Malgré cela, Lightning resta figée, observant méticuleusement le visage de son amie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Ses traits étaient finement dessinés, elle possédait de grands yeux de chat, dont les cils étaient de longueur incroyablement adapté à la malice de ses iris verts. Elle remarqua un grain de beauté sous son œil droit, auquel elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient à peine entrouvertes, laissant un souffle chaud balayer les siennes. Son nez aquilin titillait à peine celui du Sergent, et aspirait à la taquinerie. Étrangement, la blonde se sentait terriblement attirée par son amie, à ce moment précis.

« -Ose me demander de te lâcher... » murmura la brune, tout près d'elle.

La jeune femme pivota lentement, alors que les bras de la Pulsienne remontait lentement le long de son dos. Lightning murmura le nom de son amie mais fut vite interrompue par ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes, lui échangeant un premier baiser. Le soldat qui se détendit, accrochée aux lèvres de son vis à vis, profitant de cette adorable sensation de bien-être, et de la chaleur qui prenait doucement place près de son cœur. Lorsque Fang la lâcha alors, elle tituba en arrière, se cognant au bord de son lit.

Elle voulu parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et seulement un balbutiement sortit de ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête en direction de son amie qui s'approchait alors plus prêt d'elle. Cette dernière se stoppa à son tour, avisa le signe que lui faisait Lightning, et recula pas à pas, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

« -C'est une bonne chose que de se laisser convaincre parce ce que l'on ne ressent pas vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Maintenant dos à la porte, la brunette fixait le soldat, souriant malicieusement à son encontre. Provocatrice, encore et toujours.

« Pense-tu vraiment que je me contenterais de t'offrir une ridicule, mais soit dit en passant, adorable petit peluche ? »

La blonde haussa un sourcil, se demandant où Fang voulait en venir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, où leur regards se fixaient l'un à l'autre avec ardeur que la jeune femme brune revint vers elle. Lightning n'éprouvait cependant pas le besoin de se défendre, et laissa faire son amie lorsque celle-ci posa ses doigts sur son cou, le caressant à peine. A cette nouvelle action, le Sergent fut pris de frisson, rapidement stoppé par le nouveau baiser que lui donnait la Pulsienne. Elle ne riposta toujours pas, comme prise de paralysie en sa compagnie, se laissant submerger par l'amour naissant, où plutôt, se dévoilant enfin après plusieurs mois de cohabition.

« -Ne renie pas tes sentiments Light, car je sais bien qu'ils sont là, quelque part. »

Déglutissant à peine, la blonde répondit en murmurant, ne se détachant des orbes vertes de sa partenaire.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour toi...

-Tu n'as jamais parlé, mais tes yeux te trahirons toujours. Ils parlent à ta place, montrent souvent le même regard. Celui d'un chaton perdu, abandonné, comme cherchant le réconfort. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant embrasser encore une fois, condamnée à subir les sentiments que lui dictait son cœur. L'attirance était bien là, elle ne pouvait le nier.

« -Alors laisse moi t'aimer comme tu le veux toi-même Light. Te prouver que le bonheur se décuple une fois partagé, et qu'il n'y rien de mal à l'assumer. Laisse moi te donner ce que je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir. »

Elle lui insuffla un nouveau baiser, cette fois ci plus charnel.

« Laisse toi aller Sergent...pour une fois dans ta vie...oublie d'être sérieuse.. »

Les mains du soldat vinrent alors saisir le col de la Pulsienne, l'attirant à elle, pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. La danse de leurs langues fut longue et passionnée, car aucune des deux femmes de voulait briser cet instant. Mais le manque de souffle les força à s'arrêter, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux céruléens, elle croisa une nouvelle fois ceux de sa partenaire, pétillants. La brune se rapprocha encore, se dirigeant vers l'oreille de la blonde, et lui soufflant quelques mots.

« Me résister fut sans doute une rude épreuve...»

Un sourire éclatant prit place sur le visage du soldat, et se préparant à répondre, sa voix se changea en gémissement. Fang venait de lui mordre l'oreille, jouant de la gêne à peine caché du soldat, et provoquant la demoiselle à se montrer sous son véritable jour. Celle-ci se sentit partir, et son corps se retrouva allongé sur le lit, celui de la brunette le surplombant. Cette dernière commença à s'attaquer au cou de sa victime, mordillant doucement la peau d'albâtre de la jeune femme, qui ,elle, se délectait du moindre mouvement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, pensant à ce qui suivrait sûrement. Fang allait...elle allait lui faire l'amour...oh, Etro.

La brunette arrêta de jouer au vampire, avisa les yeux bleus cobalt de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur son menton, remonta rapidement jusqu'à ses lèvres dont le goût sucré l'attirait curieusement. Puis de ses mains, elle caressa délicatement les contours de ses hanches, frôlant le tissu violacé de sa robe, tout en déposant de rapides baisers à la naissance de la poitrine du Sergent. Soudainement, elle tira d'un coup sec sur la robe afin de libérer sa partenaire, pensant qu'un bout de tissu n'opposerait résistance. Le vêtement se stoppa au niveau des hanches, et Fang émit un grognement mécontent, se consolant néanmoins en découvrant la poitrine nue de Lightning.

Celle-ci, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, ferma les yeux tandis que la brune commençait à déposer des baisers entre ses seins, ça et là, pour finalement saisir un de ses tétons entre ses dents et se mettre à en dessiner les formes avec sa langue. La jeune femme prisonnière tenta de retenir un gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, serrant les dents un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit celles de Fang étudier son sujet avec plus de profondeur. Puis les paroles de sa partenaire résonnèrent dans son esprit, comme un rappel. _« Laisse toi aller Sergent...pour une fois dans ta vie...oublie d'être sérieuse.. »._

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chevelure de la Pulsienne, la ramenant près d'elle et l'embrassant avidement. La brunette lâcha un petit cri de surprise, profitant à son tour de cette douceur angélique dont elle n'avait pas encore fait totale expérience. Son souffle se mêlant à celui de la blonde, assumant maintenait la relation intime dans laquelle elles se retrouvaient. Les mains de Lightning se mirent alors à l'œuvre et à son tour, elle s'appliqua à déshabiller la brunette, commençant par défaire sa chemise déjà à moitié déboutonnée.

« -C'était pour te faciliter la tâche.. » lâcha sa propriétaire dans un murmure, embrassant la joue du soldat.

Fang continua son effort, tirant une nouvelle fois sur la robe de son amante, celle-ci ne voulant définitivement pas descendre. La brune inspira, tentant de garder son calme malgré la nervosité qui la taraudait. Lightning s'empara de ses mains, et tout en lui offrant ses lèvres, les descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre, là où la rose nouant la robe se dressait. En tremblant à peine, la brunette défit les liens qui la séparait du corps presque nu de son amie. La blonde laissa le vêtement glisser le long des draps, repositionnant son corps sur le lit, et posant sa tête sur les oreillers. Attendant la femme qu'elle aimait dès lors. La Pulsienne ne se fit pas prier, et tout en enlevant, elle aussi, son jean, elle se glissa doucement entre les jambes du soldat.

« -Aurais-je finalement l'occasion de te voir nue avant que tu ne me tue ? Déclara t-elle, sur un ton de provocation bien connu.

Lightning répondit alors, se jetant sur elle et montrant sa supériorité dans la danse de leurs deux corps. Se penchant vers son visage en effleurant ses lèvres, sans cependant les toucher, elle répondit à sa partenaire comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé le faire.

« -Ça se pourrait bien.. » lui susurra t-elle, sans cesser de fixer ses lèvres.

Elle se retira au dernier moment, laissant Fang embrasser le vide. Celle-ci réagit rapidement à l'affront de la blonde, qui avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin et totalement déstabilisant. Elle se redressa, enroulant ses jambes autour de son corps tandis que la blonde se redressait pour venir lui voler un baiser. La jeune femme brune vint attraper son amie par la taille, répondant au baiser passionné qu'elle lui donnait. Instantanément, les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle les deux amantes avait dansées s'immiscèrent dans leurs esprits.

_« You can't have my heart. And you won't use my mind but. Do what you want with my body . Do what you want with my body »_

_« Tu ne peux pas avoir mon cœur. Et tu n'usera pas mon esprit. Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps. Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps. » _

Lightning s'allongea alors, éteignant la lumière de sa lampe de chevet afin de retrouver l'atmosphère qu'elle avait quittée durant la danse. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, presque complet, seulement illuminée par la pleine lune et sa lumière claire. Cette même lumière caressant le corps du soldat, celle-ci se cambrant lorsque son amante commença l'action symbolique à tout couple. La jeune femme blonde poussait des longs gémissement de plaisir, n'ayant jamais connu magie identique à celle qui lui procurait Fang. Ses doigts serraient les draps, se raccrochant au tissu pour ne pas totalement sombrer dans la plaisir. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. La brunette continua, ajoutant en plus de cela, les caresses et baisers délicatement déposé sur son buste. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, et sa partenaire ne put retenir une plainte d'allégresse.

_« You can't stop my voice cause. You don't own my life but. Do what you want with my body. Do what you want with my body »_

_« Tu ne peux pas arrêter ma voix. Tu ne contrôle pas ma vie mais. Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps. Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps. »_

N'y tenant plus, elle saisit la tête de la Pulsienne, embrassant à pleine bouche l'objet de son désir, se délectant de l'exotisme de son parfum et de sa main libre frôlant sa taille. L'excitation prenant place dans sa poitrine et son cœur ratant plusieurs de ses battements, la jeune femme se laissa complètement posséder par l'envie qui l'obsédait finalement. Laisser cette jeune femme brune s'occuper d'elle, comme elle en avait toujours eu secrètement envie.

* * *

La tête appuyée contre la poitrine de son amante, la brunette dormait tranquillement, exténuée par toute cette activitée tardive. Sa partenaire, quand à elle, passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de cette dernière, souriant au souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses bras, attaquée de baisers, continuellement. Inlassablement. Sa main se déplaça lentement vers l'épaule de son amante, redessinant les traits du tatouage qu'elle portait sur le bras.

« -Hello Sunshine... » murmura la brunette, sortant à peine de son sommeil.

La blonde resserrant son emprise autour des bras de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci remontait pour pouvoir faire face au Sergent. Posant un rapidement et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, la brunette ne résista à l'envie malicieuse de mordre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, délicieuses à souhait. Cette dernière la repoussa gentiment, lui lançant un semblant de regard noir mais bien moins sérieux.

« -Je comprends à quoi tu dois ton nom, affirma t-elle alors.

-Comment mes parents auraient-ils pu savoir que je serais bonne au lit ? Répondit-elle, irrécupérable.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela » répliqua Lightning, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

Fang se hissa alors sur elle, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains et fixant les yeux du soldat de ses orbes vertes. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses canines d'une blancheur lumineuse, et unit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes.

« -Tes yeux ne mentent décidément pas Light...alors, j'ai ton approbation sur ce sujet ? Tu crois que je pourrais me reconvertir ? Se hasarda t-elle, surjouant le tout.

Sa provocation eut évidemment l'effet escompté sur la blonde qui se mit à rougir monstrueusement. Et observer le corps nu de la brune n'y arrangeait rien. Elle passa ses mains sur sa taille, la caressant longuement avant de répondre.

« Tu m'appartiens. Il n'est pas question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre profiter de tes talents. Personne d'autre que moi, c'est clair ? »

Malgré le fait que cette remarque semble peu sérieuse, elle avait une profonde confiance en la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs satisfaite, et posa un dernier baiser sur le front de son amie avant de se lever.

« -Très clair Sunshine, et cet aveu te sera récompensé ! » annonça t-elle comme si son amie avait gagnée la loterie du siècle.

Les yeux du soldat passèrent en revue le corps de la brune à la peau mâte, s'aventurant sur les formes magnifiques qu'elle avait découverte pendant la nuit.

« -Je ne me lasse pas de te voir me regarder comme ça. » ajouta la Pulsienne.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre du Sergent et celle-ci afficha une moue étonnée.

« -Tu ne compte pas préparer le déjeuner dans cette tenue ? Enfile tes sous-vêtements au moins. »

Fang lui adressa un sourire, prouvant à quel point elle se moquait d'être habillée ou non.

« -Et si quelqu'un venait à reluquer à travers les fenêtres et qu'il te voyait nue dans ma cuisine ?

-Tu veux dire « notre » cuisine, corrigea la brune.

-Du pareil au même » se renfrogna Lightning.

La brunette observa son amie un instant, avant de finalement se diriger vers la salle de bain pour aller y chercher un peignoir. S'arrêtant, par la suite, devant la porte de la chambre, elle questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux roses toujours installée dans son lit.

« -Mon soldat préféré deviendrait-il jaloux ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le clin d'œil que lui adressa la brune la défia de bouder plus longuement.

« -Menu habituel ? » demanda la brunette.

Ce fus alors à Lightning d'émettre sa réponse, et avec malice, elle rendit son clin d'œil à son amante.

« -Juste un café, j'ai assez abusée de chocolat cette nuit. » répondit-elle, sans savoir elle-même si elle parlait de son gâteau d'anniversaire ou bien...d'autre chose.

**Note : La chanson utilisée est Do What U Want de Lady Gaga feat. R Kelly.**


End file.
